Betrayed Saga
by minako233
Summary: Tsukasa is drugged into thinking she has to kill Ryuji!for Musumi!
1. Default Chapter

Tokyo Crazy Paradise is created by Yoshiki Nakamura this fanfic is by  
Lara Carter (Dont mind my spelling)  
(I used Wakasa tsukasa's real mother's name but   
I didn't know if it was her first or last name but I used it anyway's)  
Betrayed??  
Tsukasa is Running down a long dark street   
Tsukasa is crying: why? she say's out loud...  
We see a tall dark man come up behind and he knock's   
her out with a pipe in his hand..  
(Shiki comes out of the dark well I finaly was able to catch her )  
When Tsukasa wakes up she is tied up in a chair next to a dinner table   
filled with lush food's  
Tsukasa: hey (she yell's to the only person who is sitting   
down at the table in the dark)  
Tsukasa: who are you and why Im I here??(she look's madd)  
Musumi: well it's lovey to see you again too Sensei(note for some reson I decided he would refer  
to Tsukasa as Sensei)  
Tsukasa: How many time's do I have to tell you Baka's I have no Key!!!  
Musumi: hmmm you may think that but you have the Key...  
Tsukasa: yeah right I didn't get a Key   
Musumi: you got the key when you were born you are the key Sensei~  
Tsukasa:.....  
Musumi: you are one of a kind your basicly a goddess in the eye's of all ,   
the question is do you want to be just Kage no Sensei for the kurygumi and Shirogami Ryuji or   
Both a Kage and a omote no sensei for the Garyukai..??  
Musumi: join me Sensei(he reachs out a hand to her)  
Tsukasa: Never for what you did to Ryuji I should kill you..  
Musumi: hmmm ..well I guess well have to use the drug Shiki!  
(Shiki come's forward and inject's the drug into her arm threw a needle)  
Tsukasa: NOOOO(she try's to fight the drug but her eye's go blank after  
a few minute's and she closes them)  
(after hour's of him talking and brain washing her)  
Musumi: Time to start, Do you know who you are??  
Tsukasa: yes.  
Musumi: okay who are you..??  
Tsukasa: Im Sensei Tsukasa Goddess of the Garyukai(she open's her eye's they aren't   
blue they are whitish blue with a glaze over them she look's super evil)  
Musumi: and Sensei who are our ememy's ??  
Tsukasa: Kuryugumi's Shirogami Ryuji and Asago Sumon....  
Musumi: good and who do you follow Sensei??  
Tsukasa: you Master   
Shiki: she's very well trained   
Musumi: yes but we need one finishing touch...to make her perfect....(he's smiling)  
(at the Kuryugumi HQ)  
Ryuji : Im going out after her,what a Baka(he's talking about Tsukasa)  
Asago: Im going ,It's is my fault she left,Maybe if I had killed myself  
Ruyji:dont wish that on yourself......  
Asago: yes but why are the clan's so set on us being together not you and Tsukasa?  
Ryuji:........  
(they are running out the door when a bullet goes by Ryuji's head both Ryuji and Asago   
look at the shadow from where the bullet came and out step's Musumi and Shiki and their   
eyes go to a figure beside them holding a smoking gun)  
( it's Tsukasa she is wearing a black mini skirt strappy dress thing with a black leather jacket  
she has on a long Black wig and a spikey dog collar)  
Tsukasa: Time to die by the hand's of Sensei Tsukasa of the Garyukai  
Shirogami Ryuji ..  
Ryuji:.....(his eye's go wide as she hold's up her gun and point's it at him)  
(and she pull's the trigger)  
TO Be Countuned.......  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter-Two

Tokyo Crazy paradise is created by Yoshiki Nakamura  
This fanfic is by Lara Carter(dont mind my spelling)  
Betrayed-Part two  
We see Tsukasa put the trigger but before she does she turn's   
and point's the gun at Musumi and Shiki and fires sending them both running)  
Shiki: what are you doing ,we told you to shoot them  
Tsukasa:Ha ,If you I was going to betray the Kuryugumi you had to be joking  
Musumi: come on let's go ..  
(they run off)  
(ryuji and Asago are both looking at Tsukasa)  
Tsukasa: I got alot of their sercret's (she put's away the gun)  
now they aren't much of a threat to us..Hey what are you guy's looking at??  
Ryuji and Asago:.......  
(Back at the Gayukai HQ)  
Shiki: I cant believe the drug didn't work! why?Errr this suck's.WELL?  
Musumi: It did work(he's smiling)just wait and see Shiki......  
(later at the Kuryugumi In Ryuji's room)  
Tsukasa: hmm where to put this(she hold's up a bomb)  
hmmm how about here (she reaches under a pillow and set's it .....)  
Ryuji: what are you doing in here???( he walked in and Tsukasa still has her hand under the pillow and her wig almost flew up at the sound of his voice)  
(Tsukasa turn's to face ryuji and Kamo-san who are in the door way)  
Tsukasa: nothing ryu-kun  
(relizing this is not the normal Tsukasa Ryuji pulls out a gun)  
Kamo-san: Sadamie what are you going to do??  
Ryuji : shoot her (he hold's up his gun)  
Kamo-san: Bu...(bang the gun go's off)  
(tsukasa falls to the floor and Kamo-san go's to check on her and only sees  
a dart)  
Kamo-san: I thought you were going to really shoot her?(sigh`)  
Ryuji: I was ready for this after she came back (he says as he pick's up Tsukasa)  
Oh yeah Kamo-san Take care of that bomb under that pillow  
(kamo-san nod's as in Yes but looks a little frantic)  
(the Kuryugumi's hospital)  
Ryuji: will she be okay  
Doctor: were not sure we haven't seen this drug much we have to do more test's  
Ryuji: WELL GET TO WORK!(he look's VERY madd)  
(the doctor leave's the room)  
(Ryuji is looking down at Tsukasa's face and touches her hair)  
Ryuji: Im sorry If hadn't dragged you in this you would be fine and safe  
(Asago is hiding behide a curtin and sees the Ryuji and leave's)  
(she is running down a hall)  
Asago: He really loves Baka-zuki and no one love's me he treats me   
like a sister ,Who love's me??(she's start's to cry)(she suddenly see's  
Munkata in her mind and stop's ) what about that pervert cop??  
To be countuned....  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter-Three

Hello Tcp is by Nakamura-sama not me but this fan fic idea is so please dont sue me  
fanfic by: Lara Carter(dont mind my spelling)  
Sensei3 : Im I loved?  
Asago stopped at that though and looked at the stars she wasn't welcome in   
her fathers home and now she couldn't go back to the kurygumi   
so she started to walk away from the position she was born to, from now on   
Im no longer sensei to the kurygumi im just Asago Asago said to the air   
and stars and walk in too the dark.  
Meanwhile Ryuji is sitting be tsukasa's bed side   
Ryuji: ......come on wake up  
as he says this Tsukasa's eyes open   
Tsukasa: where am I? she says in a shaky voice   
Ryuji's eyes go wide with shock is this the real tsukasa or the drugged one?  
to test this ryuji leans over and hugs tsukasa  
and she freaks and kicks him with her free foot ryuji crawls out of the wall  
Ryuji: okay shes back he smiles and rubs his face  
(Later at the Garyukai tuskasa walks in in her girly outfit musumi picked out)  
Tsukasa: hello , I finished the job Shirogami's dead (she does some evil laughter)  
musumi who is laying on a purple chair: good shiki come out here now!  
shiki: yeah what do you want? hey when did she get back ?  
musumi: thats none of your concern Ive decided that we are going on a little road trip  
come on sensei he puts an arm around Tsukasa and they walk out to the waiting car not   
even looking at the new driver who just happened to have blond hair   
Musumi: driver to the docks  
the driver nodded and followed the order and sent the car flying down the hill at about 80  
Musumi: where did this driver come from shiki?  
Shiki: I dont know the old one picked him out  
Musumi: well keep him on I'll never be late now (hehehehe)  
At the docks  
Musumi: come sensei he puts out an arm and Tsukasa takes it and they start to walk to a boat with shiki and the driver   
traling behind ..  
Musumi: sensei, now that you are the sensei of the garyukai you must meet your   
followers he leads tsukasa up to the rail and on the low deck are tons of men and women(all drugged)  
and as tsukasa walks up to the deck into the light with musumi they all start  
chanting tsukasa over and over with that Musumi turns to tsukasa and leans in to kiss her   
when a loud report of a gun is sounded and everyone turn to the deck where it was heard  
and their sit's ryuji wearing the drivers uniform with a smoking gun in his  
hand   
Musumi: hey shirogami , I thought you'd show up looks like you lied Sensei  
he looks at Tsukasa,  
kill him he yells to the men all the men turn and run at ryuji with that  
tsukasa pulls her arm out of Musumi's grip and jumps off the the top deck to help Ryuji standing back to back, ryuji with his gun and tsukasa with her knife they are sorounded but they aren't giving up.  
Mean while Asago.....  
Asago is walking along and it starts to rain as she walks by a drug store   
Munakata looks out the drug store window as he pick up his smokes and sees asago and runs out to catch her So he jumps into his Chick mag. (translation: car) and drives behide her and beeps the horn ,Asago after jumping 50 ft into the air turns to see Munakata, to get out of the   
rain she gets in the car.  
Munakata: hey what are you doing out in the rain?(he parks the car)  
with that Asago begins to cry and Munakata takes her into his arms and rubs her head as she crys  
when the buzzer for a call comes on he lets her go and hits the call button and the person on the other end   
says "we have a 110 at the dock it's a yazuki confict all units respond with that Munakata puts car into drive and takes offf  
for the docks.  
Ryuji and tsukasa are holding each others back when some of the men and women start to go down and both look up to see that   
scary cop and Asago shooting back to back  
musumi: what were losing even if they are   
under the drug how can this be???  
Shiki: well I guess its time to go   
Musumi: where do you think your going ? as he said this  
a stray bullet hit sending him flying over board to his death(yea!)  
leaving shiki in shock  
well time to go shiki said as he dropped him self  
over into a life boat to his freedom..  
Shiki : hahaha now I can be a kabuki!(it explains why he had that wig in Volume 11!)Im free! hahaha and he rode away to freedom  
Grave police showed after all the people were taken down by minor bullet wounds and cleaned up the mess ..  
Tsukasa spotted Asago and went to get her but was stopped by Ryuji who noticed Munakata walk up to Asago..  
Munakata pulled asago into his car and they rolled away..  
After this Tsukasa and ryuji decided it was time to leave..  
and so things went back to what they were before....  
  



End file.
